Carmilla - Life After The Battle
by ElianaLover22
Summary: What happens when Laura and the gang stumbles upon an abandoned city? Find out by reading on /I such at summaries/ Rated M for compulsive profanity.


**_A/N:_**** So I decided to re-write my Carmilla fanfic, since it not only did it not sound right, but it had also lead on incorrectly. I do understand that books can't be written to full potental at 3AM in the morning, but it was worth the try. At least I have some sort of backing script/plot, so it could be my story plan (talking about the old paragraph here lol). For me, it's hard to portray a different character that I may not have made up myself in a story; I end up changing the character to fit my idea of the scene. But of course, nothing can be all fairytales and daydreams, and that is why I've decided to re-write it! It's going to be a very long story (or at least I'm hoping it's going to be that), and with each Chapter will take from at least 1 week to a few months to make. Lol I'm usually someone who NEVER actually sticks to something, so this will be my challenge xD (And my new years resolution - finish the damn story! XD). Ugh, all this fancy talk is killing me. Sweg. YUS das better XD I was just getting myself in the writing mood :3 Anyways, here it is.**

**_EDIT:_**** THIS MAY BE IN LAURAS POV IDK OR MAYBE IT COULD BE IN CARMILLAS ALSO IDK AND MAYBE IN 3RD PERSON IDK JUST GIMME YO REVIEWS**

**_EDIT AGAIN:_**** ALSO, I FORGOT TO SAY THAT IM SCRAPPING THE OLD ONE AND JUST STARTING FRESH.**

**_EDIT FOR MAYBE THE FINAL TIME LMAO:_**** THIS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON.**

**Carmilla - Life After The Battle**

_**Chapter One**_

_"The Race"_

Laura, Laf and Carmilla look at the camera in realisation. They didn't kill it, and it's back. Laura starts to panick and frantically runs around the room, packing her stuff. "We have to get out of here, now. It's not dead and we need to move FAST," Laura insisted. Laf looks over to Carmilla in thought, and agrees.

"Okay, I'll go get Danny and Perry. I'll be back as soon as possible," LaFontaine ran out of the room, slamming the door behing her. Laura looked over to Carmilla, desperacy in her eyes.

"Come on, Carm. We have to get out of here!" Carmilla hesitates, but finally nods in agreement and packs her stuff.

"What ever it takes to make sure you're safe, cupcake." Laura rushes around the room grabbing everything that she can; Two packets of blood, a bunch of grape sodas, a few packs of cookies, a blanket, some clothes and her laptop. Carmilla, on the other hand, only packs a few clothes and Laura's yellow pillow. As soon as they were ready, they rushed out of the room. The hall was panicked and sirens were going off everywhere. Carmilla took the lead and headed down the stairs, bumping into the gingers.

"What's going on?" Danny asked in confusion. Perry just dragged her along and the five of them headed to her van. Carmilla snarked at the old looking vehicle, and Perry just glared at her. Laura could see people fleeing from campus, and the ground shook like an earthquake. Storm clouds rushed over into the sky as they got into the car. LaFontaine had forced Perry to let her drive, and they took off at full speed. Laura stared out of the window at her surroundings; People from all over campus fleeing the area; screams, shouts and cries flooded the silent sound of an unbidden storm; The shaking ground was deafening, fear building up in Laura. The storm clouds had fully covered the sky, dark grey and almost black poofs darkening the atmosphere. Danny looked around in fear on the opposite side of Laura, next to Carmilla. Perry was obviously shaken, and was trying to remain calm. LaFontaine had determination in her eyes as she sped up, clumsily avoiding people and barriers that stood in their way. They finally entered the outskirts of the Campus, and were soon surrounded by trees. There was a soft pattering of rain and the Vibrations had become distant. Laura leaned onto Carmilla's shoulder, who wrapped her arm around the small body. She fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the rain and the (surprising) warmth of Carmilla.

Laura woke up to the sound of Carmilla as she moved. She looked up to her, stars illuminating the features of her face. Carmilla looked back at her, smiling. "Looks like someone's awake," Carmilla sat up wrapping her arm tightly around her. "We're here, Cupcake." Laura at her in confusion. She raised her eyebrow and was about to question her when Carmilla cut her off. "We're here. We're out of Styria." Laura sighed in relief. They had escaped, and they had finally fleed from the fate of another universe. They had survived, and Laura was happy. She sat up, and looked out of the car window, sleep in her eyes. She froze in awe at what stood before her. LaF and Perry was laid together at the edge of the cliff, talking in each others arms. Danny was stood right at the edge and what she saw beyond there was incredible. It was a city. A city with no lights, a city of broken memories. It was abandoned, left for nothing in the outskirts of Styria. But the starlight that shone down onto it made it look beautiful. There were old, buildings made from brick and cobble, and vines were growing on them. The area was small, but bigger than a town. It was a small city. "Waoh," Laura was so absorbed into it's beauty that she didn't notice Carmilla move towards her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered. "We got lost in our tracks, when we stumbled upon this place. There was hardly any reception here, so Danny had to go over to the ledge to see what she could get. She managed to pick up a bit and did a little research on this place. Apparently it was abandoned back in the 1920's by a city group of travellers from some unknown country. They had built this city to represent memories and lives. Their language was like no other, and had weird symbols for letters. By the time someone had stumbled upon this hidden place, it was too late. There was not a living soul left to share what had happened in this city. Kind of-" Laura cut her of. "Wait, hold on. If no one was there, how did they know about this? And when it was abandoned?" Carmilla rolls her eyes and looks over to her, humour in her eyes.

"Books, numbnuts. The detectives that had searched the place found a full three books of Diary entries from some 18 year old guy named 'Jonathan Marks'. It had every single little detail of what had happened in this city, in his POV. Lucky for them, it was written in old English. Probably for posterity."

Laura looked over to her in interest. "That must be amazing," Carmilla looked at her, confused. "To be able to know every detail of someone's life. Their fate, their destiny; their mistakes and their achievements; their rights and their wrongs. To be able to look at someone's life and learn from them." Carmilla stares softly at Laura, who's face was covered with the bright shine of the stars. She smiles as Laura stares out of the window into the broken city.

"Wait, follow me," She beckons Laura to follow her out of the car. She walks around to the front of the van and climbs to the roof, reaching a hand out to help up Laura. Carmilla lays down and looks up to the stars, and Laura does the same. They sit in silence in the warm atmosphere, only the slightest breeze brushing across them.

"You describe this place like you've been here before. Lived here, even," Laura states. Carmilla looks over to Laura, sighs, and denies it. "Carmilla, you've lived 334 years, you must've seen places, lived in them even. And by the sound of your explanation of this city, your broody ass must've lived here." Carmilla lets off yet again another sigh, and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine. But don't say a word about this to the gingers. I don't want no ginger squad all up on me asking stupid questions about this place."

"Sure thing, _cutie_. If, **_IF,_**you tell me more about this place," Laura blackmails. Carmilla looks up to the stars, hesitating as thoughtfulness floods her eyes.

"Well," She starts off, taking a deep breath.

"I was born Mircalla, daughter of A. Beaumount in the outskirts of Styria, at a town of lost travellers in 168-" Laura rudely interrupts her, and Carmilla glares at her.

"You already told me that story," she states.

"Well, maybe if your lazy ass was paying attention then you would've realised the differences," Carmilla retorts. Laura looks at her in embarrassment.

"Oh.. Sorry, Carm. Carry on." Carmilla chuckles and looks back up to the stars.

"As I was saying," she looks over to Laura, a playfully stern look in her eyes. _"I was born Mircalla, daughter of A. Beaumount in the outskirts of Styria..."_


End file.
